


Wait and see

by Laramie



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair Era Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie
Summary: Sometimes Aaron worried that he was genuinely losing his mind.Aaron's confusion over Robert back in the affair era.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Wait and see

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny thing that popped into my head a couple of days ago. Set fairly early in the affair era; some point before Katie.

Sometimes Aaron worried that he was genuinely losing his mind.

He was no stranger to no-strings sex; he had indulged his libido on Grindr more than once. He understood the difference between a relationship and an agreement. It wouldn't even have been beyond him to cope with being in unrequited love with the man he was sleeping with.

What made things really difficult was moments like this. Moments when Robert would join him wherever they were meeting, and go straight in for a long, slow kiss before resting their foreheads together and saying: "I have been waiting for that  _ all day _ ."

Aaron knew the difference between a relationship and an agreement, but sometimes he wasn't sure that Robert did. Either that, or Robert was lying about what they were.

Robert showed him more affection than several of Aaron's ex-boyfriends had, and yet Aaron wasn't even allowed to look at him in public places.

Sometimes Aaron worried that he was genuinely losing his mind, because sometimes the way Robert laughed with his fiancé made him think that nothing between them had ever happened outside of his own yearning imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is a canon-free zone. I stopped watching after their honeymoon and refuse to acknowledge anything after so I would appreciate zero mentions of happenings that occurred after that. Join me in my happy denial!


End file.
